


Pampered

by simplifying



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Protective Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, broke college student wanda, natasha has too much money, natasha romanov sugar mommy, sugar mommy au, wanda maximoff art student, wanda maximoff sugar baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplifying/pseuds/simplifying
Summary: Broke art student Wanda Maximoff. Too rich for her own good Natasha Romanov.Quarantine made me do it.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	Pampered

Wanda groaned, pressing her ear a little harder against her shoulder so her archaic iphone won't slip from in between. The fall might just be the last one it could take, the cracked face already scratches her ears as she listens. "What do I do, Vis?" she asked, not really expecting an answer. Her eyes roamed over the bills spread over her apartment floor. Her hand was still holding onto the pen she had used to write down the total amount of money she'd need to make due this month. It wasn't looking good, like not at all. She nervously ticked the tip of the pen against the floor.

"I mean, I can lend you like $150 but that's pretty much it. Would that do?"

Wanda closed her eyes, the deep sigh only intensifying her lasting migraine. "for now, but I mean it will be exactly the same next month. And the month after that. I need to find a long term solution... like yesterday."

Honestly, Wanda had not expected to suddenly be a world renowned painter that earned millions or anything, but when she came to America to follow her dream, she had hoped to at least earn enough to rent her cheap apartment. The horrible truth, however, was that she was selling none of her paintings, and honestly, if she doesn't soon she won't even have money to buy a paint sample from a home improvement store, let alone supplies to create one of her works of art. It was truly the worst. Especially because right now, she had to admit her parents had been right. Choosing her art major and moving to New York had been a mistake. She could almost hear their thick Slovak I-told-you-so's when she imagined having to move back to their home in her native country for but a brief second. It was enough to send shivers down her spine. Absolutely fucking not. She couldn't do that. "Fuck, Vision. Fuck! I don't know what to do."

"Calm down, dude. I mean... You can always find another job? Something temporary?"

Wanda wanted to cry. She knew that. Basically, she knew that was literally her only option now. But honestly, how sad was that? She knew enough people that had gotten a job just to get by and had eventually gotten stuck in it for the rest of their lives. It was sad and depressing and Wanda couldn't even imagine living like that. This was her dream! She might not be amazing, but she was damn sure she had the potential to be. Eventually. In her own way.

Not that potential could help her in any way at all right now though, or course. No matter how much she wanted to avoid and ignore her friend's words, Wanda knew that there was no way she could... not anymore. "You're right." she sighed into her phone, defeated. She didn't even know why she had called Vision, only to be slapped in the face with the harsh reality she already knew. Maybe that was exactly why she had called though. So, her brain could hear it from someone else for a change, hear the voice of reason out loud.

“I mean… I guess there are other options, but I don’t think-“

“What?” Wanda knew her friend was just trying to make her feel better at this point. There was no other way, Vision is always just trying to solve her problems for her. Wanda had thought of every possibility. There weren’t a lot to begin with in the first place.

“I mean, I have a friend who registered herself onto this sugar daddy app and is living pretty good now. I mean, obviously not in every single facet of her life.”

Wanda grimaced, “yeah ew, I don’t think I can do that.”

Vision hummed, “yeah, I know. I probably couldn’t either… unless I was super desperate. I kinda didn’t want to mention it.” He giggled. “God can you imagine? Just thinking about it is creepy.”

Wanda hummed, her mind already having drifted off again to the grim future waiting for her. She let Vision rant on for awhile, knowing fully well she owed her friend at least that much after having done the same to her earlier. Again. Vision was the only one she could really call in situations like this, being that he is her only and best friend in America.

After fifteen more minutes though, she had had her full. Her mind was just really not in the mood right now. She felt overwhelmingly sad and could feel herself becoming less and less engaged in the conversation. She just wasn’t fun to talk to right now. She was sure she hadn’t been for like months, probably. So, maybe she was just a little depressed…

“I’m sorry Vis, I really have to go now. Something has come up.”

“Oh, yeah, okay. Talk to you soon!” Wanda hummed again before pressing the red button icon. Three times. Stupid cheap cracked dumb phone, she had to remind herself. She’d like to think the phone had seen it’s worst days with it’s first owner, it was cracked when she bought it from him… but she had also dropped it carelessly one to many times, regretting it every instance immediately because buying a new phone was at the very bottom of her worry list right now. It wasn’t even ON the list, like at all.

Wanda forced herself to get up from the ground, dragging her body towards Vision’s laptop. She had forgotten to ask her friend if she could use it again, but she figured that, as long as it was still in her possession, it would be. She had borrowed it for a reason after all. The reason being her own laptop had decided to give up on her about a month earlier. Not surprising. It was about eight years old and every time she had turned it on, it sounded like a jet engine preparing for take off. She didn’t have to be a computer expert to realize that was most definitely NOT healthy.

Still, she missed it. Like she did everything somewhat stable in her life. She was in so deep right now, nothing seemed to be going right for her. As if the universe had some kind of personal problem with her. It was too much to deal with and it felt like her head was going to explode at any second. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could do this.

Vision’s laptop was decent. It worked well enough so she couldn’t complain. Within half a minute it had started up and been ready to use. Wanda’s finger immediately opened the web browser. Her previously searched page was already open… job openings. She was qualified for just about nothing. Except the shitty jobs, of course. She barely even noticed the groan that left her throat, sadly used to the sound by now. She scrolled for what felt like an eternity, the clock in the bottom right corner of the screen betraying it had actually not even been twenty minutes. God, she really couldn’t do this. Which was ridiculous. It was her only option, she had to.

Right. She needed to focus.

Scroll. Scroll.

Unless….

No.

Scroll.

More scrolling.

Wanda bit her lip. shaking her head. No! What was she thinking?

…

Just out of curiosity…

She opened a new tab in her browser. ’Sugar Daddy’ just typing the words made her feel dirty already and she had to resist the urge to just immediately close the page. She pressed her lips firmly together when she dared clicking a website open. Scrolling through these was possibly worse than looking for job openings. All these balding, grey men looking at her through the screen. Wanda swore she could see the desire through their eyes and it made her want to puke. Oh god, no. She couldn’t do this. Maybe it hadn’t actually been that bad to explore the option, because now, she at least knew there were worse things than those shitty jobs.

She closed the tab, only just catching sight of the top part of the next picture before the website disappeared. Hair. That didn’t look grey. She frowned, knowing fully well it was a trick of her mind. Still, curiosity got the better of her.

Ctrl, shift, T.

The tab sprang open again and Wanda kept scrolling for awhile to find the particular picture again. There it was. Huh…

Between all the old men was suddenly this… woman. She didn’t even look OLD old. Wanda couldn’t help but chuckle. Wow, this girl really wasn’t aware of what kind of website she registered to. Wanda could use a laugh. She clicked on the photo, immediately open up a profile. Wanda focused upon her other photos first, not as much curious as she was bored and procrastinating. The woman did look mature and older in most of them. Wanda would guess she was in her thirties. She had small wrinkles around her eyes. They just made her look kind though, if anything. Her clothes looked pretty normal, Wanda would consider her a classy figure. No expensive jewelry in sight. No, she definitely wasn’t rich like these ‘sugar daddies’. Wanda felt almost disappointed.

She didn’t really know why exactly, but she clicked on the small message bubble. There was a green dot in the middle, indicating that the woman was apparently online. Wanda should at least help her out, right?”

‘Hi. I don’t mean to come off rude or anything, but I don’t think you are on the right website here.’

Three dots appeared as the woman was apparently responding to her message. Wanda stared at them for awhile before an answer popped up.

‘Why?”

She spent that long typing just one word? Oh God… Wanda could imagine this woman typing with and index finger on her smart phone, her eyes squinting at she was looking for the right letters. She chuckled again. At least this was amusing enough to make her forget about her troubles for five seconds. She’d take it.

‘This is a sugar daddy website…’

Again, the three dots appeared. Even longer this time around. Wanda should just close the tab again. She had informed the woman. That was all she could do, really. Still, she found herself curious towards her response. Or maybe, she was still procrastinating after all… yeah, that was it.

‘Lmao, yes. I know. But there aren’t any “sugar mommy” websites out there.’

Wanda read over the sentence at least five times. What? Was this woman serious? She started typing, not really thinking about how rude she might come off. Then again, this woman didn’t know her anyways so it didn’t really matter.

‘Aren’t you too young to be a sugar mommy already?’

‘I will take that as a compliment. But I thought money mattered more than age on these kinds of websites.’

Huh… Wanda wasn’t quite sure what to respond to that. She bit the inside of her cheek, frowning. What an odd situation.

‘Any reason why you are roaming this website as a guest?’

Wanda blinked, realizing what the woman was hinting at.

‘Oh, no. I was just curious. Not looking for a sugar daddy.’ God, how embarrassing.

‘A sugar mommy, perhaps?’ Oh wow. Wanda stared at the words for awhile, quickly closing the lid of the laptop as she felt a suffocating feeling creep into her throat. This was scary. Too personal. Her head felt hot. Nope. No. She got up, leaving the laptop on her small rug, also ignoring the bills as she stepped over them. She was going to make dinner.

-

She had initially pulled a package of noodles from her cabinet, but after having eaten them for a full week already, she had admittedly gotten sick of them. Instead, she had left the apartment, roaming around until she found a place that sold cheap take-away food. The short walk also allowed her to clear her mind. She has spent too much time pent up in that tiny place, really. She was happy for some fresh air.

She still couldn’t quite tear her mind away from the odd woman. She couldn’t be rich, surely. Right? What if it was some creepy old guy pretending to be a young woman? But… All of them were creepy guys, really, so it wasn’t like anyone would need to hide that. It confused her. This woman. She confused her. Wanda wasn’t even sure of why she couldn’t stop thinking about her. ‘A sugar mommy, perhaps?’ the text was burned into her mind and just thinking of the black letters made a knot tighten in her stomach out of anxiety. She couldn’t do this. The whole sugar daddy… mommy…whatever, business. It was sick. And she wasn’t THAT desperate.

Except…

Wanda sighed.

She really was that desperate.

-

Her cup of pasta wasn’t even half empty yet when she had finally gathered the courage to open up the laptop again. Suddenly, she felt pressed. She wasn’t even sure why. Maybe she felt bad for just leaving the woman like that. Maybe the smallest part of her was afraid somebody else would find her. It wasn’t like Wanda was ‘into her’ or anything. Honestly, wouldn’t anyone think she was the best pick out of all these old perverts?

It took the computer a while to resume its tasks and Wanda was nervously twirling her long hair with her index finger. When the tab finally appeared again, Wanda sighed in relief when she found the woman had not responded anything after her previous message either. The green dot was still there next to her picture though. Did that mean she was talking to somebody else? Wanda quickly clicked on her cursor inside of the typing field, feeling even more pressed. As she did, a pop-up appeared at the top of the page. “PLEASE REFRESH”

Fuck.

F5.

Okay. Still a green dot. She opened the chat again.

‘Hi.’ She just typed. Adrenaline rushing through her. What the hell was she doing? This was a mistake. She let out a breath. Calm down. She needed to calm down. She was just going to chat. No harm in that. 

‘Hello,’ At least she was still responding. Ugh. Wanda hated this. She couldn’t tell if the woman was upset. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard for awhile, unsure on how to proceed.

“I’m so sorry for leaving before. I had some trouble with my connection.’ Just a little lie. What else was she supposed to say? ‘I got scared’? Yeah, no. She was fully aware the woman would most likely see right through her lie though.

‘Oh, you’re the same guest from before? Your number changed.’ 

Shit, from refreshing the page probably. ‘Yes!’

‘So, what are you still doing here if you aren’t looking for a sugar daddy?’

It was a perfectly normal question. The most obvious question. One she should have been prepared for. But she wasn’t. She balled her hands up into fists as her thoughts were racing. She found it was usually easier to bounce back a question instead of answering it.

‘What are you looking for?’ Wanda’s heart was pounding. What was she doing? This was too direct. She suddenly felt too hot, stress was taking over.

‘Can we maybe talk somewhere else? I feel kind of uncomfortable talking to an unregistered account.’

That…. made perfect sense. Wanda could be just as well wasting her time. Well, maybe she was, either way.

‘Do you have What’s App?’ The woman asked. ’Sure.’ Wanda sent along with her number to the app. It wasn’t that bad. She could just get a new SIM and change her number if something felt wrong. It wasn’t like she had that many people to contact anyway.

Surprisingly, it took less than ten minutes for her phone to buzz. At this woman’s tempo, she had expected it to take an hour or so.

‘Better. What’s your name?’ Wanda gulped, staring at the text for a bit before realizing she didn’t know the woman’s name either. She put her phone aside again for a second, scrolling up on the profile again. Natasha. She stared at the pictures for a while, before taking a deep breath.

Okay.

This was about to get real.

‘Wanda.’

-

They had spent almost an hour just talking, It was weird. Yet, Wanda felt she had gotten quite a bit calmer over that time. This woman seemed nice. Understanding. Speaking of… Wanda should probably inform her.

‘I have never been with a woman before, though. I don’t know if that’s a problem… I probably should have mentioned that like an hour ago, huh.’ She definitely should have led with that. More than an hour of her life wasted if it did turn out to be a problem.

‘Oh, no. No problem at all. But just to check if I am getting this right; if I were to send you money, you would use it to improve your artistic skills and start making a name for yourself, right?’

Wanda wondered if all sugar… people… cared so much about what was actually going on with their money. Wanda found it a bit invasive almost. But, if this woman WAS going to give her money, she supposed she had the right to be invasive if anything.

Now that they were here, Wanda felt her heart beating heavily in her chest again, the calmness from moments ago dissipated entirely already. She would have to send a picture of herself. Maybe a video call. Meet this person to see if she was the desired “play toy”. The word made her disgusted with herself and what she was doing. She briefly wondered if, in fact, this was any better than whoring herself out…. At least, there is no possibility of her getting pregnant with this woman… a silver lining to the tragic comedy that has become her life.

‘Yes. My career is not really taking off the way I had hoped it would when I moved to New York.’ She thought that honesty would just be best at this point. She had already sent the woman plenty of pictures of her paintings in the last hour and she seemed enthusiastic about them at least.

‘Okay. In that case; I agree. Send me your bank account details and how much you need every week. I do expect to see some updates on your situation. I expect to see new works from you and I do want to know what you are spending my money on. Don’t worry, you can live comfortably. I just don’t want you to be spending ridiculous amount of money on useless things.’

Wanda frowned. This… didn’t seem right. Just like that?

‘You don’t even know what I look like.’

It took a while for the woman to start typing this time around.

‘Send me a picture.’ Wanda’s frown only intensified. Not at the request, but at the fact that the request only came now. As if it was only an additional detail and it didn’t really matter what she looked like. She’d… have to sleep with the woman? Was she blind or something? Something is fishy.

Wanda shook her head, quickly looking through her phone for a somewhat decent selfie (which dated from more than a year ago because she just really didn’t like taking selfies.) She sent it, nervously awaiting a reaction. Nothing came. Her mouth was getting dry. Did she get rejected? She didn’t know if it was better or not when Natasha finally started typing again. Why had it taken so long?

‘You’re very pretty, Wanda.’ Her head was spinning due to the stress, but she felt relieved nonetheless. God, why was this making her blush. It was just because she was so nervous! Good thing there was nobody here or her reputation would have been out the window.

‘So, when are we meeting up?’

‘Meeting up?’

What the hell? Why was this woman so awkward? This might explain quite a bit. Wanda had figured this ‘Natasha’ was too good to be true. Something had to be wrong with her.

‘Yeah… you know. Meeting up.’

Silence. 2 minutes. 5 minutes. 8 minutes.

‘Natasha?’

‘I don’t think we have to meet up.’

Wanda knew that, if anything, it should be a good thing to her. Postponing the inevitable ‘action’ she’d have to perform, for as long as possible. She should take advantage of that. But…it wasn’t right. Something had to be off about this. This was all going a little too smoothly for Wanda’s luck and she didn’t trust it at all.

‘I think we should.’ What the hell was going on. Did she have the situation all wrong? If they weren’t going to meet up, then how was Wanda supposed to ‘repay’ her? If not sex, then what was it that Natasha wanted from her exactly? She was just confused now. Yes, the definitely had to meet before Wanda could accept any of her money.

Another fifteen minutes of silence. Wanda didn’t even do anything else in the meantime beside just staring down at the cracks in her screen.

‘Okay.’


End file.
